


Deeper Shadow

by lynndyre



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 16:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12486216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/pseuds/lynndyre
Summary: Thranduil looks southward on Dol Guldur, and remembers.





	Deeper Shadow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AwayLaughing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwayLaughing/gifts).




End file.
